The Lying Pierrot
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: A clown of the circus, a high mistress and a jealous finance. Two childhood friends who's secret love should be hidden, but not everything can be hidden behind the mask. No matter how big of a smile one clown can be put on...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Far away in a great land, there was a village what was always buzzing with excitement and colour, especially when the circus made an appearance.

Ever since Piko was young he had been trying to get into the circus by practising to be a clown every day. After all he couldn't find any other jobs and Piko knew that his unique appearance with his snow white hair and aqua eyes, the circus would consider taking him in. No one else has ever had eyes and hair like his.

"Why are you crying Rin?" Piko peeked around the tree with his clown make up on and looked down at his crying friend, Rin Kagamine. Rin looked up and stopped crying as soon as she saw Piko, she was always happy with Piko around.

Piko rolled in front of Rin on top of a ball and pulled out some juggling balls, but after a while he fell over and the balls spilled everywhere one even hitting him on the head, causing Rin to laugh.

_It's ok to laugh at me, because after all…It's my job to be laughed at. _

Collecting the balls and whipping of his makeup Piko sat down next to Rin, offering her a tissue which she took gratefully. "So whats wrong Rin? I hate seeing you crying." Piko and Rin had known each other for 13 years, really since they were born because they were both 13 now.

Rin looked at him with her large blue eyes filled with sorrow and self -pity, and her short blond hair brushed against her shoulders. "My family has engaged me to a rich family, and when I'm older 17 I have to marry him...and I don't even love him!"

Those words took Piko completely by surprise, and making his heart ache. The truth was Piko loved Rin, so much it hurt. And hearing these words didn't ease the pain.

But right now he had to like a clown, by putting on his mask and hiding his emotions…His lies. Piko wrapped his arms around Rin as she stared to sob onto his chest. "It's so unfair!" The pain and sadness in her voice made Piko want to go to her father and call off the whole thing, but how was a clown in training going to stop a powerful lord of the village?

"I know Rin. I know…I wish I could help." So even when Rin had cried herself to sleep Piko still clung onto her not wanting to let go, not wanting to let anyone else have her. But how can a clown and a young mistress ever be together? He knew it was impossible, and he didn't want to break the relationship he had with Rin. In order to do that he had to put back on his mask.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few weeks later:

"Y-You're going? But this is all so sudden!" Tears welded up in Rin's eyes and Piko was crying too, from the inside…Behind his mask. "I'm sorry Rin, but this way I can maybe have a life! I'll get money so you won't have to sneak me any… and I'll come back as a clown of the circus and make a living. Also we'll be able to see each other again and no longer in secret." The tears didn't stop rolling even as Piko held Rin close and she rasped out a 'yes' in agreement of his promise. Eventually the ring master told everyone to get on the cart, and Rin stood there waving to Piko as the cart rolled away until it was a speck on the landscape.

_Now I can leave without any regrets…Rin says she'll stay strong until I get back. Please wait for this lying Pierrot. I just hope everything will be fine. Until we meet again…_

_Rin. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Sayakagamine02:**__ Hey guys!_

_This pairing was requested from a great friend of mine '__Kagaminelynn16__' and to be honest I quiet like this couple myself now. She said it could be any sort of story line, so I went onto YouTube for some ideas and I came across Piko's version of '__Pierrot' __and it just fit the idea I had perfectly. So this story is based on that song. So go ahead and check out Piko's version of '__Pierrot' __and you will be addicted to it! _

_Song: Pierrot_

_By: Piko Utatane_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

4 Years Later:

"Alright everybody! We've done our tour and now we can finally show our show in our hometown, where we were all born!" Cheers and claps were heard all throughout the circus and drinks and confetti came from nowhere, while some people started dancing and singing. Piko sat in the corner just watching the fun go on, he was always considered as the quite on. He was thinking now that the circus tour around the country was done, and now that he was a proud clown of this family he could see Rin again, and tell her of all the wonderful things he had seen and done. All the delightful people he had meet during their tour.

Piko didn't have to worry about what Rin told him 4 years ago about her being married off in 4 years because she had sent him a letter, saying that it was two months after she turned 17 that were when she was to be married. So he would make it in time and she could be with him…and not that 'guy' whoever he was. Even through all the traveling they wrote to each other and kept updated on whats going off, and he didn't want to tell Rin that he liked her through paper. He wanted to tell her face to face.

"Piko my good boy, why are you just sitting here for? Join the party!" The ring master was a young man who looked after the people of the circus like it was his own family, and it was kind of one big family. "Oh I was just thinking sir, that how great it will be when we return home…after all this time.

The ring master's eye brow arched as a sinister look swept into his eyes, and that was never a good sign. "Oh I see…You got a girlie waiting back at home, Hm? Don't worry laddie I get it!" A blush spread across his face, seeming darked than it was because of him fare skin. "N-NO! You've got the wrong idea sir." But the ring master only laughed as he saw Piko's flustered expression.

"Ok then I see that you're embarrassed, oh and Piko call me Gakupo. After all we've been together for what is it? 4 years now? Any ways come join the party! With your coloured hair and eyes you stick out like a sore thumb. Now come on." With one strong pull Piko got pulled by Gakupo to the party and had some butter beer passed down to him, which he drank gratefully since all this excitement had made him thirsty.

Clowns, acrobatics and jugglers all joined together to make the party even more exciting and provided some great entertainment for them all, after all their hard work. _Don't worry Rin, I'll be back soon. I promise. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

After the party was all cleaned up everyone was tired and ready to go to bed, since it was going to be a long trip back to Montrer everyone thought it was best if they all called it a night. But tonight Piko decided to sleep outside of the tent, looking at the stars of this beautiful country.

Unpacking his sleeping back he laid on top of the sleeping back and took a deep breath…The stars were never this bright in Montrer. Just as Piko was going to shut his eyes he saw the tent opening and stood out a pink haired girl waring a ring master outfit.

"What you doing out her Piko? You'll catch a cold." The voice belonged to Luka Megurine, the wife of the ring master Gakupo. " I just thought it would be nice to spend my last night in the country under the stars, that's all." He said in bored voice flicking his white hair out of his eyes and looked at Luka. Her eyes were a grey blue, nothing like Piko's aqua eyes.

"Fair enough. Say what were you thinking about during the party? You're a clown Piko you supposed to be fun and goofy!" Piko couldn't help but laugh and it was true. He was always the quite one even though he was the star clown in the circus. "I was thinking about Rin, I wonder if she got my letter saying I'll be back tomorrow. I hope she's ok…"

Rin's blue eyes and shining smile shot into Piko's head, her short blond hair swaying with the wind as she laughed in the summer wind. Rin's eyes were always full of warmth and kindness, and she was always trying to smile. That's why Piko hated it so much that she had to marry a idiot who barley knows her.

"Oh so you're worried about your girlfriend?" Piko blushed again but was hoping it was unseen by Luka in the dark light of the night sky. "Not you too Luka! Gakupo has already made fun of me for that. She's just a friend, a really good and dear friend to me."

Yet again Luka just laughed softly and ruffled Piko's soft hair and then tied up her own long pink hair. Then standing up she kissed Piko on the head and made her way back into the tent. "Ok Piko I believe you, now good night we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." And with saying that Luka went inside leaving Piko alone, free to think about how he's going to face Rin tomorrow.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm coming." Soon Piko's eyes became heavy and he laid his head on top of his pillow, dreaming of what tomorrow will be like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was the day the circus came back to Montrer and the whole town was in uproar. Banners were being hung, food stalls were setting up, music was blasting threw all of town and it was bursting to the brim with colour. The circus was not just entertainment for this town; it was a way of bringing everyone together for a fun day full of excitement and merriment.

"Rin, Rin! Are you going to see the special performance the circus is going to put on? It's going to go for a whole week but the first appearance id always the best. Also I heard there's a new cute member of the circus, but I heard he wears a mask…" Miku Hatsune was talking none stop to her best friend Rin Kagamine. Rin wasn't listing to Miku though; she was thinking that she'll finally get to see Piko again. She'll get to congratulate him on achieving his dream and he kept his promise to her.

"So Rin there going to start in 10 minutes! Let's get going!" _How can I say no to that enthusiasm? Plus I really want to see Piko… _

Rin was about to leave the house when she felt a familiar but cold and cruel hand place itself on her shoulder. "Shall we get going?" Rin didn't look up all she did was nod and brush of his hand, she never liked to look into those cruel, dark blue eyes. Nothing like Piko's clam aqua eyes which she missed so much. How she despised those cruel dark eyes.

"Yes indeed…Kaito."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ladies and gentlemen! You have all been waiting a long time for this day and now it has finally arrived. Now let us begin the Montrer CIRCUS!" A wave of applause rippled through the crowd as the first act appeared out of the big tent and onto the town square.

Soon Rin had managed to squeeze her way through the crowd to front just in time to see a lone clown on a uni-cycle juggling balls roll out of the tent, and of course wearing a mask. The face was smiling but it had one tear falling from its eye. Even though you couldn't see the clowns face Rin knew it was Piko, just from looking at his hair…It was always pure white no matter how many years passed it stayed the same.

When Piko rode past the crowd he spotted Rin and gave her a nod in acknowledgment, which made her heart flutter. To know that Piko new she was there cheering him on and that she had not forgotten about him.

The crowed clapped and cheered at Piko's performance and Rin continued to stand there smiling and waving until a hand landed on her shoulder, and that smile suddenly disappeared as she dropped her head. But then looked back and smiled.

Looking into the crown he could see a blue haired man sneering at Rin with hunger in his eyes and then shot Piko a look, like a wolf what had already claimed his prey.

_Don't look so sad. Even though your parents can't see the tears you shed, I notice them and will try and wipe them away. Just to see you smile again. _

Ignoring the man Piko carried on with the show and failed to notice Rin back away from the crowed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey you kids, throw this rock at that clown. If you do I'll give you some money?" The two boys smirked at the blued haired man and took the sack of money from him. Picking up a sharp rock one of the kids aimed it at the cycling clown and let it fly past Rin's face.

Realizing where the rock was being aimed Rin turned around to see Piko lying on the ground with blood dripping from his head. Covering her mouth with her hand she ran towards the front of the crowed again to reach Piko, but as she got there she saw him clumsily get up and jump around doing cart wheels. Her eyes followed him until he reached a crying boy who was in distress after seeing the clown draw blood, but Piko simply crooked his head to the side and touched his mask. Magically roses appeared from under mask and covered the wound making the crying boy laugh again.

"Oh Piko…" Rin continued to watch Piko carry on his act, even though he acted as though the pain had not affected him she knew that he was just lying.

_Even though I cannot laugh behind this hidden mask. Please laugh for both of us, so you can smile again…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Thank you, thank you. The circus is forever grateful that you gave us such a warm welcome and wonderful support! Please come again tomorrow for new acts!" Gakupo and Luka bowed to the crowd and so did the rest of the circus soon after them all giving one last lap of cartwheels and flips before going back into the tent, still hearing the roar of the crowd as they started to wipe of their makeup.

Piko made a B-line for his spot in the corner of the tent and bandaged up his cut which had started bleeding again after doing one too many hand stands. _It's worse than I thought…Damn kid. *sigh* I bet they didn't really mean to hurt me, did they?_

It hurt a lot but ignoring it helped it a bit, it was better to not think about the pain as much. "Hey Piko! You alright?" The voice belonged to none other than Neru Akita, the skilled knife thrower of the circus.

"Oh nothing Neru…" Neru grabbed Piko's hand away from his head and sharply poked his head making him cry out a bit. "Nothing huh? Hm, we'll see about that when doctor Ritsu takes a look at ya.'" Ritsu, the circus doctor who was really pretty but…he was a boy. Being a cross dresser Ritsu got quite a lot of love letter from men thinking he was a she. But Ritsu didn't mind. In fact Piko was staring to think that he actually liked it…

"No! I mean, no it's ok really I don't feel any pain or discomfort." _As long as Rin laughs for me._

Neru tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth to say something but then quickly she shut it deciding not to say anything. So she just gave Piko one last poke on the head to see wether he really did Ritsu to come and see him, then walked off.

"Oh yeah and Piko!" The sound if his name being called made him perk up from his little day dream. "You better get better before next week ya' know! We're going to start practising the big act for next month!"

"Don't worry Neru! I'll be fine!" Neru help up her hand as she walked away to at least acknowledge what he said to her, Neru wasn't really the one to stick around for long talks…Well only if she got to use a public phone.

_The next big performance…how am I going to do that? Hopefully Rin will be there, that's right! I can jus ask her tomorrow I bet that she will be at the street performance tomorrow._

So with trying to stand up without hurting his wound anymore Piko made his way to his part of the tent so he could get some Z's, after getting hit on the head with a rock can make you pretty sleepy after a while. "But who was that guy near her…and why was she so sad when she was around him. I have to find out!"

So slowly Piko got changed and slipped into his bed, seeping into the darkness of sleep. In his dreams it was so patched worked that it was hard to figure out what was really going off at all. There was a crowd in a huge tent and looking around he saw Rin standing in the crowd with yet again the blue haired man, looking at her like she was his dog on a tight leash.

The next thing Piko knew was that he was near the top of the tent and was facing a rope which he normally walks on for practise. Then there was a close up on the man's face, Piko couldn't see his eyes but he had an evil girl on his face. Then yet again he was warped to a vision of a mysterious man with a knife heading towards a pile of ropes.

Waking up Piko could his white hair sticking to his forehead and sweat was running down his face. Placing his hand over his emerald eye which felt strained for some reason he tried to remain calm. "W-what was all that about? The man, Rin and the knife…what was it all about? Jezz that injury must me affecting my head or something…"

Just as Piko was about to hop out of bed some blond hair was hanging from the top bunk bed. "What..?" Then a pair of golden eyes stared right at his, just like a stray cat watching her prey. "I told you that you should see Ritsu. You're starting to trash in your sleep and now you're talking to yourself… I knew it." Piko just pushed Neru's face out the way as she sat back up on her bed and then hopped back down to join Piko.

"Shut up Neru. I'm not going insane from one little injury; I was just having a strange dream. And before you say anything my head does till hurt but I'm not going to Ritsu ok?" Neru closed her mouth and huffed in defeat. "Well fine then but Piko, could I please have some money please?"

Turing around Piko came to face a puppy eyed Neru Akita, even though he knew the answer he still decided to ask. "What for?" The replay was honey coated as it slipped past Neru's slips. "For the public telephone…" Piko just sighed as he passed Neru 3 caps (the country's currency) "How does that not surprise me? After this you owe me a favour alright?" Taking the caps from Piko's hand Neru reluctantly agreed and sped out the tents entrance.

"*sigh* no matter what the time of day or night it is that girl just can't stop using the phone..." Looking up and hitting his head on the bed Piko saw who the sudden voice belonged to, it was Tomi Samura the circus's acrobatic. Tomi had long brown hair what reached to the back of her knees when down and had dark brown eyes.

"Tell me about it. Almost all of my money for the week have gotten into Neru's hands somehow... I really need to learn how to say no." Tomi laughed and sat down next to Piko and gave him a hug, which he didn't mind since everyone here was like a big family. You're just too nice Piko. But you know that being kind isn't bad and-Hey what's that?"

Before Piko could object or even stop Tomi her hand shot behind Piko and reached under his pillow to find a box of expensive chocolates. "Ahh Now what's? Say Piko who's the lucky girl hm, Is it Neru?" Piko squirmed at the thought of ever giving Neru love chocolates, Neru was his best friend and like his sister.

"Ew No way, not ever, over my dead body!" Piko made another attempt to grab the chocolates again but failed. Sadly he watched as Tomi but a figure to her lips and looked at his mockingly. "Now now Pick. Don't want to go and wake up the whole family do you? Now go to sleep or I'll tell Gumi and Ritsu you're still awake."

Grumpily Piko snatched the chocolates from Tomi and slumped his head on his pillow as he watched her walked away laughing. "Shut up Tomi. Their for Rin..." Realising what he just said to himself, blushing Piko buried his head into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

_How in the world do I give these to Rin? Jeez I'm no good at this... _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day was a day of for the people of the circus and it was blue skies too, which made Piko feel like everything was going to be perfect. Because today he was finally going to speak to Rin and spend the day with her. _Just like-like a date..._

The thought of actually going on a date with Rin made a dark blushed spread across his pale skin, and shaking the thought out of his head he proceeded down the market place. Luckily last night Gakupo forgot to lock one of the carrier pigeons in so Piko went and wrote a to Rin asking if he could meet her, and to his delight she replied a yes back.

Walking down the street Piko came across a lower stall and saw that it all sorts of coloured roses and they even had yellow ones. "Um Sir, may I have those Yellow Roses please?" The man gave Piko the flowers to Piko as he handed back 15 caps. "Oh why it must be good to be young and in love. That for a special girl."

"Huh?" The remark made Piko blush again but he couldn't help it. The thought of Rin just made him happy. "Uh yes Sir. She's very important to me." Backing back into the crowd so other people could buy Piko made his way to the beach line where he told Rin to meet him. _Yellow was always her favourite colour... _

Stuck in his own thoughts Piko didn't notice someone walking in the same directions as him and they bumped straight into each other. "Oh sorry. I really am I'll try and be more careful next time." Said Piko in an apologetic voice as he bowed to the man he just bumped into to. The man said nothing and just stared at him with hatred and then glared at the yellow roses. _ I've seen this guy before. He was around Rin when she was at the circus street act! _

Still saying nothing Piko awkwardly walked around the blue haired man and proceeded to walked to the shore line. _Jeez he's got the eyes like a ice demon. _

Soon he caught sight of a blond haired girl waiting on a benched looking out to sea. "RIN!" Her hair spun around as she caught sight of Piko running happily towards her. Rin couldn't hide the smile growing on her face at the sight of Piko.

"Haha Piko you never changed. So you really did make it into the circus! That's great!" Rin clapped her hands together happily and gave Piko a quick hug. "What and you thought I'd give up? Nah that's not what I do." There was a short silence before Piko broke it with a slight cough, a blush slowly spreading on his face. "T-These are for you! Rin!" Rin just looked surprised as he looked at the yellow roses and box of chocolates. He just wanted to hit himself there and then.

_Real smooth there Piko, Real smooth... _

With a laugh Rin gratefully took the gifts and but the chocolates in her bag and held onto the roses as she linked her arm though Piko's. "I love them Piko. Also you remembered yellow was my favourite colour, thank you."

"Y-you're welcome! Um hey lets go to the ferries wheel. I heard you can see the whole town from there plus the cotter candy is great!" Gently Rin placed her hand over mouth and laughed quietly since she found Piko's excitement really cute. "Sure!" Before they stared to walk Rin's eye got caught by the slight of someone watching them in a nearby ally way. And sure enough he had blue hair. "Uh come on Piko, I want to try some of the cotton candy you're so excited about!"

As the pair walked towards the pier Rin couldn't help but notice that someone was following them. And thought to herself _Why are you following us? _

"Kaito..." Piko turned his head to face Rin since her voice sparked his attention. "You say something Rin?" Rin only shook her head and smiled happily back at Piko and that seemed enough to fool him. All the way to the Pier she could feel the pair of blue eyes piercing her back. And those eyes belonged to her fiancé'. Kaito.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It had been 3 and a half weeks since the carnival had arrived in the little town and everyone is always pleased when they show their performances during the week. Every weekend Rin had sneaked out the household and went to into the town so she could meet with Piko, the weekend was the only time of the week she looked forward to.

Rin put on her white sun hat and slipped on her sandals while quietly making her way towards the front door unnoticed. She was about the open the door when an all too familiar came from down the hall. "Rin my sweet, where are you going off to at this hour? Yes it may be a beautiful day but we must arrange our wedding plans for a week and a half time. I just can't wait to see you walk down to me in that white dress." Kaitos steps drew closer as Rin stood still, her hand still locked firmly on the door knob. Then she turned around to meet Kaitos dark cold eyes which look down at her like prey.

"I was going out for a stroll, I am not one who would want to waste this weather Kaito. Also I was going to see if the circus was holding a street act since I do adore watching them." As Rin mentioned the circus Kaitos eyes seemed to darken and he stepped closer to Rin, backing her up to the door even closer.

"Tell me Rin..." Kaito ran his hand softly down Rin's cheek as she looked away in disgust. He knew she hated him with a passion...But, he always liked to tame animals which were said couldn't be tamed. "You're going to meet the Pierrot boy right? The one with silver white hair any duel colour eyes. Right?"

Rin shook her head and looked down trying to avert his soul wrenching stare which bore down upon her. Suddenly she felt her wrist pinned onto the door above her head as Kaito leant his head closer to hers. "Don't lie to me Rin. Married couples are supposed to trust each other and not keep secrets..." Her Cerulean blue eyes stared right back at Kaitos with disgust and her words were full of spite as she said them. "We're not married yet Kaito, and I will never consider you my husband!"

Kaito said nothing as if he was trying to figure out what to say next but then cocking his head to his side he ducked his and whispered in Rins ear, his breath made Rin squirm. Oh how she hated him.

"Remember Rin your family handed you over to me. So you are mine and mine alone! I won't let anyone touch which rightfully is mine, so don't you ever meet that boy again if you know Whats good for you and that Piko."

Having enough of his threats Rin yanked her arms free and pushed him away, proceeding to open the door. "I don't belong to anyone. I'm not a toy, Piko is the only one who understands me and would never act as though I'm his. I will never, ever love you Kaito. You don't own me."

With saying that Rin walked out the door and left Kaito alone in the hallway of the household, angry and spiteful with what Rin had just said to him. Of course Rin belonged to him! They were to be married and then no one else could touch her, and he for one did not like sharing his toys with anyone.

It was all going right until that damn Piko showed his face around in this town again. Kaito, he didn't care if Rin didn't want to be with him she just did everything he told her to do without question. Now...Now she's getting a will of her own again.

Disobeying his orders and going out to the circus to meet that godforsaken Piko! Every time he saw them to meet a smile would appear on her face and she would laugh and be happy, Rin never did that with him and he hated Piko for making Rin happy. He was taking his Rin away from him...

"Watch your back Piko, and for your information I never liked sharing my toys with other people..."


End file.
